


You're Mine Now

by TriggerHappyB



Category: Naruto, Vampire Knight
Genre: Just a teaser, M/M, Master/Slave, Ninjas - Freeform, Rare Pair, Slavery, Vampires, other characters to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyB/pseuds/TriggerHappyB
Summary: This is just a teaser to a bigger story. But thanks to Sasuke, Itachi has been captured and forced into slavery. He catches the eye of the regal Kaname Kuran and becomes his pet. What will happen between these two? Will they end up killing each other or will feelings start to develop.





	

Kuran Kaname moved through the crowded main street. He graceful slid passed the tightly packed bodies. Every so often stopping to look at the cages that lined each side, someone would catch a glimmer of his interest but never fully held it. In each cage there were about ten to fifteen people, dressed in rags and chained to the concrete walls. Their feet were bare only mud served as the only kind of footwear. The stench of feces and decay filled the already stale air. Women, children, and once proud men cried out for help as he passed. The worse thing about it was that they were all human, meaning if they were to be let loose without him around, they'd be done for.

The pureblood vampire had half the mind to sneer. Why should he get a pet for? Apparently the senate had too much time on their hands if they think making him choose a pet to his liking was going to help matters any. He ran a hand through dark locks pushing his bangs from in front of his face. He had grown weary of this useless search in only five minutes.

"Sir…?" A small quiet voice called from a perch near a larger cage than the rest. In it there was five new…no six well conditioned slaves even though they still tremble in fear. Half of them were cowering in fear near the entrance begging to be let out. Two more were trying their best to reach through the iron bars to the keys that hung loosely around the short man's belt. But there was one standing quietly in the back corner in the dark. Kaname felt the person's eyes on him, with mild disgust. The vampire's burgundy eyes glowed with mischief.

"Yes." Kaname answered smoothly never taking his eyes off the one person hiding from him.

"Are you interested in buying a pet? These are the best you can find anywhere." The man stated proudly.

"Unfortunately yes, I am." The vampire stated in a bored tone. The man's beady green eyes scanned Kaname up and down. It seemed that he was trying to match him up with something.

"Ah…would you happen to be Kuran-sama? Yes, yes the senate had sent me a letter saying to give you the pet of your choice. They also demanded that you are to take a pet and not pay me off." The salesman shrank back at the harsh glare. Kaname sighed.

"Fine." Kaname said in defeat. The man's eyes lit up as he jumped off the stool and trotted over to the pureblood's side. He only came up to Kaname's waist. Somewhere in his mind Kaname wondered how the short man could have trained such good pets.

"Right this way, Kuran-sama. As you can see we only have six currently, but six more is being trained as we speak. The women are good for cooking, cleaning, caring for children if you have any…" A picture of Aidou flashed through his mind at the word 'children'. A small shiver ran down his spine. "The men are mainly used for yard work or any type of manual labor you need done. But the choice is solely yours. Are there any to your liking?" Kaname scanned the small group as if thinking it through. In truth he already knew the one he wanted, but he might as well indulge the man next to him and act to have an interest in the others.

"The one in the back away from the others." Kaname said after a few seconds. He saw black eyes narrow in their direction. He could've sworn that the man could have growled to. Kaname smirked at the slave.

"I'm sorry…but he is new and has yet to be…" One glare from the vampire had the salesman on edge. From what he knew of the vampire world…it was never a good idea to cross them of go against their wishes. That is if you wanted to keep your life. "Yes Kuran-sama…right away." The man bowed before yelling in a completely different language at another person behind the cage. A small petite girl rounded the corner keeping her head bowed to her master. The short man spoke again. The girl nodded her head and took the key from his hand.

Kaname watched with bridled interest as the girl easily enter the cage without so much a problem from the other slaves. Instead they shrank back from the child-like female. Onyx orbs flickered back and forth between Kaname and the girl, unable to decide who to watch more. The girl finally reached the slave and clasped the heavy shackles that she carried on his wrists and removed the ones that held him against the wall. A hiss of discomfort left the bound slave.

"Now now Itachi-san, you wouldn't want to do that in front of your new master." The girl's gentle voice tilled. There was a slight undertone to her sweet voice. There was no reply. "Come now." She said softly pulling on the chain connected to the handcuffs. A small sound left from the taller ones throat, but again didn't reply. Kaname followed the movement of both the girl and this 'Itachi' fellow. As the slave came into the light, the pureblood almost lost his breath.

The dim sunlight hit perfectly pale unmarred skin. The warm hue making a halo effect of the tall lithe figure. Alabaster skin covered defined muscles that twitched with every small movement. His torso hidden beneath a tore dark brown long t-shirt that came about mid-thigh, leaving long legs exposed for all to see. Kaname's eyes traveled back up to Itachi's face to take in both of the lines that were underneath the younger's eyes. They didn't make him look older instead they made him look more attractive. But that was before he paused at pale, chapped pink lips that looked so… Kaname shook his head mentally dispelling any if those thoughts. When he black met burgundy, the pureblood vampire knew he was hooked. Dark mysterious eyes glared at him in hate. The sun hitting black orbs making them even more menacing. Kaname smiled, his lips pulling over his fangs. Surprisingly the slave didn't jump or move the slightest. His glare stated in place, if not more intense.

"Your new pet, Kuran-sama." The girl bowed, handing him the chain to the shackles.

"Thank you. The both of you. How much?" Kaname asked the sales clerk.

"No charge the senate has taken care if that as well. Enjoy your pet, Kuran-sama. Please do come back if you need anything." He said politely and bounded off back to his post with the girl in tow. Kaname did another once over of the slightly smaller male, pleased greatly with his choice. He sighed; the senate really does have too much time on their hands.

"Let's go, shall we?" Kaname said, like the slave had a choice. Itachi followed behind his new master, glaring holes at anyone who stared at him. The rest of his life was going to be hell. Or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness. As I said its just a teaser. And the product of watching too much Naruto and reading too much Vampire Knight at the same time.


End file.
